Perrodo Malcianobbici
Perrodo Malcianobbici '''(October 9, 1979 - Present), also known as Lakkie or superdiegod as his nickname or ROBLOX username, is the '''Chairman of the Legislative Assembly. He initially came into prominence through the military. Life When Perrodo Malcianobbici was born, he dealt with serious political situations in his home town, and his parents had attempted multiple times to secure his home town. However, the political situation was unstable, and the town had been closed off. In 1986, he led a small band of 20 men to escape from the town, and after government reassurance, was able to negotiate with the de-facto rebels and win his first major victory in the military. This assured Perrodo's military career and his belief in cooperation with the enemy. Military Career (1986 - 2008) Perrodo Malcianobbici was able to maintain a solid political hold on his home town, however, he was never able to suppress intellectual diversity. Instead, he adopted the "Cooperazione, fraternità e stabilità," stance to the military. In 1986, after the military saw his success in defending the town, formally invited him to become a Capitano in the Rovina Military. He accepted the offer(although he still operated very independently of the army and was not politically aligned with Rovina), saying: "Without fraternity we cannot stand together. Instead, we must work with the enemy. If we win by crushing the enemy, we have lost. If we win by joining the enemy, that is a true victory." Over the months, political turmoil continued. Bernardino Giacomo Aliprandi, head of many of the rebel groups in the south, began recruiting a rebel army of 140,000 men, adding to his already 100,000-strong army. In the late winter of 1987, he traveled at night to Viterbo to centralize his army. However, his movement was spotted, and the army was notified. The now Capitano Malcianobbici was able to unite the army in the north to pressure Aliprandi to end his rebellion, and with Malcianobbici's experience with cooperating with rebel groups, was able to bargain a deal with him, paying a large sum to get much of his rebellion to disband. Throughout 1988 - 1994, Perrodo Malcianobbici was able to deal with a string of tensions and rebellions, and, when the Rovina Dictatorship ended, negotiate his sovereignty from it, in favor of the Kingdom of Itaterra, and keep order in his home town and also the surrounding area, as the police was largely unable to fight them. Eventually, support for such extremism died down with the new Kingdom of Itaterra, and by 2001, most of the rebellions had died down. However, throughout the years, he had made many close friends with the upper command and his company, and he frequently spent much time training new men and his current men in preparation for the worst. End of the Military Career Although there were many reasons which involved involved Perrodo Malcianobbici leaving the military, a large part of it was his need to foster a life at home. He wanted to have a stable life, and as the new Itaterra was much more aligned with Malcianobbici's political views, he decided that he would join government. His experience in leadership from his involvement with multiple entities which involve the military allowed him to quickly become a predominant figure in Itaterran politics, continuing with his policy of "Cooperazione, fraternità e stabilità." Personal Life Perrodo Malcianobbici was born on October 9, 1979 in the small city of Viterbo, Italy. His parents were Federigo Malcianobbici and Bonaventura Malcianobbici. When he was young, he was exposed to multiple traumatic events, as the local town was extremely politically divisive, and rebellions occurred every year from 1986 - 1994. In 1996, he entered into a relationship with Guglielmo Cingolami, however, in 2003, he left her due to being too involved in the military. Later, in 2004, he met Amando Roncelli, and in 2008, married her. Fearing this would end as the same relationship, Perrodo Malcianobbici left the military in 2008 much to the dismay of his company, with whom he had developed many personal friendships. He became involved in government directly after he left the military, and became Chairman of the National Congress. He is renowned for his ability to keep the south of the country intact until he left the military.